Drabble (Nothing really special)
by Kitty Cat Edward
Summary: I wrote this drabble back in April, right when I began to write, I know it's all bunched up together, but strained those eyes and see the Cross-Over OTP. It is Rated T for Violence and Ed's foul mouth and Soul's. (Note: I am not completing this because I don't have interest of doing so, so it's complete. Love at first site with Ed.


**-This is only a drabble I wrote a long time ago, back in April, so yeah I understand if it sucks, because, well you know I was just getting into the FMA fandom. Aight. Im not continuing this, I'm just curious of what other people think.**

* * *

As Maka walked home at night from the store to get ingredients for dinner, Soul at home waiting, she started to smile of how good the dinner will be for Soul and herself. Than her eyes widen, she sensed and Kishin egg, she dropped the groceries onto the ground, food rolled from the bag as she was under a street light looking around cautiously. "Oh no.. Not now..!" She said to herself as she looked up onto a roof, red eyes gleamed in the dark, the Kishin egg jumped down from the roof at her, Maka quickly dodged it, glaring at the Kishin. "Ooh! What a strong tasty Soul you got there girlie!" The Kishin drooled and slurp as it said that, the butcher knife gleaming under the street light. Maka, glaring at it as a few sweat beads fall down her cheek. The Kishin egg jumped at her again, and again Maka dodged out of the way but she trips over a crate near a trash can and stumbles on the ground, Maka's foot is twisted. "Damn it." She looked up at the Kishin, not very much afraid. As the Kishin pinned her roughly to the ground, one of it's hands at her neck, and another at her leg, the butcher knife slowly slicing the first layer of skin. Maka winced. "Time to take that delicious Soul of yours!" The Kishin starts sawing on her leg, back and forth back and forth. Maka led out a bloody scream, tears start forming. Thinking how she will die here from this Kishin. Then she hears a voice, an unfamiliar voice. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" The bricked road started forming and it shot up at the Kishin, sending it flying off of Maka, the boy comes into view of the spotlight, he wears a red overcoat, his pants and shirt are black, his hair and eyes a gold color. Behind him was a tall suit of armor, wearing some sort of an apron around his waist, withan long stream of hairs coming from the top of the helmet. As Maka eyes widen at how her leg was sowed off she started to lose consciousness, everything went to black as she collapsed on the ground. "AL! SEE IF SHE IS ALRIGHT!" The blonde haired boy said as he used Alchemy to make his Automail arm into a knife. "I'll handle this creep myself!" The blonde haired boy dashed at the Kishin, trying to stab it. The Kishin dodged quickly, but it was hit a few times. "I'll take your Soul, then that pretty girl's Soul!" It hissed with a smirk. The suit of armor went over to Maka, seeing how she lost a lot of blood, he tored part of her orange hoodie jacket sleeve and wrapped it around her leg that was now a stub. Maka's face grew very pale. As the blonde hair boy battled the Kishin, he began to grow angry. "Over my dead body!" He barked and slashed the Kishin clean in the stomach, making it implode and became a red looking Soul. The boy, dumbfounded looked at the Soul. "What the...?" He grabbed the Soul and put it into his jacket for examination for later. "Edward! Come here!" The suit of armor said as he was next to Maka. The boy Edward ran over to them, his eyes shook to see this girl's leg sowed off. " We need to get this girl to a hospital!" Al said. "No! This isn't a normal girl, we need to get her to her home, than we need to call up Winry to see if she can make up an Automail!" Edward said sternly. "Yeah but! How do we even know where she lives!? This is a huge city!" Edward notices a piece of paper near Maka, it is covered in blood but is still able to be read, Edward opened it and sees the address from the grocery bad was suppose to go to. " 42 Death Lane. That's where she lives, let's hurry!" Al picked up Maka carefully bridal style and they rushed over to Death Lane which was a few blocks away. They see a big apartment up on the top floor, they go inside and finds the room address and Edward knocks on the door roughly, the door was locked. Soul opens the door, he raised a brow. "Uh, can I help you?" He didn't notice Maka behind him. "Yes you can!" He said angrilly and he moved to show Al carrying an half-dead Maka with her leg sawed off. Soul's eyes shook,. "M-Maka!? What the hell did you do to her!?" Soul growled. "I did nothing! She needs help! Will you step aside so we can help her before she dies!?" Edward said angrilly as he glared at Soul. "Whatever! Get in here with her!" Edward and Al enter, Soul led the way to Maka's room, he opened her door and turned the lights on, her room was tidy with thick Novels on a shelf above a tidy desk. Al sets Maka down on her bed. Edward looked at her, his heart sank a little of how in pain she looked. "I'll use healing Alchemy to cover the bone in her skin, white-haired boy! Can you find some chalk and a wet cloth!?" He looked at Soul. Soul nodded suspicously. "My name is Soul, and yeah I can! I'll be back!" He left the room for a moment to find chalk and a wet cloth. Al said to Edward. "Don't worry brother, she'll be fine. I'll call Winry to see if she can make an Automail leg for her." Al reached for the phone on Maka's desk, and dialed Winry's number. Edward looked at Maka, sadly, to see how a pretty girl has lost her leg. She had such skinny, slender, smooth legs. Soul returns with the chalk and the wet cloth. "Hey I'm back! Now what do we do with this!?" Edward takes the chalk and begins drawing a transmutation circle near Maka's bed. "Put the wet cloth, rolled up in her mouth now!" Soul hesistated then he did so, he opened her mouth slightly and put the cloth in her mouth. "Here we go!" Edward said as he clapped his hands together and then onto the transmutation circle. Maka's skin started to strecth over the bone, Maka cletched the cloth in pain, she let out a small scream, Edward and Soul winced at her scream, small tears formed from her eyes. As the skin completely forms over the bone, the Alchemy is finished, Maka is at eased. She breathes in deeply, and exhales. Edward and Soul looking at Maka in relief. Soul glares at Edward, he takes him by the shirt. "Just who the hell are you and what the hell was that!? You small freak!" Edward eyebrow twitch and he cracked yet again. "SMALL!? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A SMALL PIPSQUEAK!?" He said flailing his arms up and down. "Brother! He didn't say that!" Soul dragged Edward downstairs, leaving Alphonse with Maka. He throws Edward into the living room. "Tell me who you are!" Edward jumped up to his feet. "I'm Edward Elric! You asshole!" Soul growled. "How did you find Maka like that!?" Edward barked. "She was attacked by this psychopath! It sawed off her leg!" Soul looked at him like he knew what he was talking about. "She was attacked by a Kishin.." Edward raised a brow. "A Kishin? What the hell is that!?" Soul eyes narrowed. " A Kishin is when a human strays from the good path and decides to attack innocent humans and eat their Souls!" Edward pulled the Kishin Soul from his red jacket. "So that's what this is!" Soul glared at the Soul. "Ah, you defeated a Kishin, good for you." Edward nodded a little. " Yeah... Hey so why do you live here with Maka?" Soul slurped. "I'm her weapon." Edward raised a brow. "Weapon?" Soul smirked and closed his eyes. "Better to show it then explain it." Soul put out his arm and it glowed a bright blue and his arm turned into a Scythe blade, then he completely turned into a Scythe. Edward looks at the Scythe Soul in shocked, Soul turns back to normal. "Hey! What kind of Alchemy was that!? Do you have a Philosophers stone!?" He went up to Soul, he grabbed his black jacket. "WHAT THE HELL IS A PHILO-WHAT STONE!?" Edward looked at him, dumbfounded, then Alphonse came down. "Stop fighting you two!" He got between them, he pulled them apart. "Whatever!" Soul said. "I'm going back upstairs to Maka!" Edward pointed at himself. "So am I!" All 3 of them went upstairs to Maka, who started to wake after all the yelling. Her olive green eyes peaked from her eyelids.

Edward gazed at her eyes, which strike his heart of how beautiful they are. Maka sat up and put a hand to her head. "... W-What happen?.. Where am I?.." Edward, Soul, and Alphonse looked at her in relief. " You're at your home now, Maka." Edward said a bit happily. Maka looked at Edward. "Your.. Edward right?" Edward nodded. "Yeah." Maka smiled weakly "I see I heard everything when I was unconcious. Thanks you for helping me." Maka smiled sweetly. Edward blushed a little. "Eh it was no biggie!" Soul said to Maka. "I'm glad you're alright Maka. You need to lay down so you can rest." Soul said taking her hand. Edward got a little angry for him doing so. Maka nodded weakly. "M-Mmh." Maka started to go back to sleep again. Alphonse stood up. " Her automail leg will be here in about 5 days, since this city is very far away from our hometown." Soul looked at them questionly. "Automail leg? What is that?" Edward sighed and he lifted up his pants leg and he rolled up his sleeve from his shirt. "These are automails." Soul looked at him, he couldn't tell if he was disgusted or amazed at his arm and leg. He looked back at Maka, still gripping her hand tight. " You guys can stay here for tonight, you can stay in the living room. Edward and Alphonse nodded and headed downstairs, Soul still stayed by Maka's side. Edward went into the living room, Edward flopped onto the couch as Alphonse sat by the couch. "She's pretty isn't she?" Alphonse said to Edward. Edward sat up quickly. "W-What do you mean by that?" Beads of sweat started to drip from his cheek. "I know the way you looked at her, that concerned look, you always gave that look to Winry when we were kids!" Edward past a finger over his nose. "Yeah.. But when I admitted I liked Winry she turned me down flat when we were kids, and now she always throws her wrench at my head. She may have a nice body. But Maka has a nicer one." Alphonse chuckled. "Aha! So you do like her!" Edward flailed his arms in anger. "I-I do not! Shut up and go to sleep!" Al giggled a little and layed back and fell asleep. Edward, who's still awake looked around the living room, examining the pictures of Maka and Soul, and her friends, out of his worryness Edward sat up and quietly tip-toed upstairs to Maka's room, he open the door a little to find Soul sleeping by Maka's side. He sighs in relief of how Maka is sleeping peacefully now, he notices that Maka's hand is lose from Soul's hand, he carefully reached for Maka's hand and held it. Maka, while in her sleep, gripped Edward's hand tightly. Not wanting him to leave. Edward looked at her surprised, then he smiled and gripped her hand back.


End file.
